Sounds of Love
by VivaciousRae
Summary: Robin, now Nightwing, is quite irate. It may have something to do with the fact that he has been unable to see his wife all day. Future!Fic where RobRae are married and Cyborg organizes their anniversary party.


Nightwing stared at the clock on his bedside table. There was still an hour until the party began. He sighed and began to peel off his costume. _Wear something presentable_, Cyborg had said.

He sighed again and gritted his teeth, willing his irate mood to evaporate or something. That said, he supposed it was inevitable of him to be mad, considering he had been barred from seeing his wife all day.

It was usual of the two of them not to see each other for the better part of the day. But the mornings and evenings were always theirs.

But this day, of all days, Starfire and Bumblebee had decided to 'do the hanging at the mall of shopping' and prepare at Titan's East.

And as such, the Tower was filled exclusively with males. And grouping Aqualad and Speedy with Changeling and Cyborg was a recipe for loudness and more loudness.

The point, however, was that, his friends had not permitted him to leave the tower to seek out his wife, their excuse being that she was 'getting ready'.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Nightwing slipped on his tuxedo.

Fifty eight more minutes to bear without Raven.

* * *

"Dick, just chill out, they'll be here any minute now," Victor said, rolling his eyes as his leader and friend glared daggers into the clock.

"Yeah, they're girls, what did you expect?" Garfield appeared, munching on crackers.

"Them not to be late, actually." Richard sighed.

The party had officially started eighteen minutes ago. Richard's eyes began searching for his wife at six, but she was not yet there.

Victor had immediately called up Karen, and was notified that they were stuck in traffic.

When Richard had tried mimicking Victor's actions, he was reminded that Victor and Garfield had taken charge of his phone in the morning, and that Raven's communicator currently lay stashed inside one of their drawers.

Richard began growing more irritated, but as he was about to burst out at his friends, her presence manifested in the tower.

He promptly raced out the door, leaving his friends' mouths hanging.

"Rae!" He caught sight of her form outside their room.

She spun, eyes softening at her husband.

"Richard," She breathed his name as he enveloped her, hood still raised, in his embraced.

"All f***ing day, all f***ing day," he said.

He felt her lips move into a smile against his shoulder.

"I know… torturous," She raised her arms to loop them around his neck, when Karen and Kori appeared behind them.

"DICK! The deal was you wouldn't see her until the party!"

"For your information, it is already twenty five minutes into the party."

Kori pulled Raven away and dusted her cloak off. "Please, Friend Dick must not view Friend Raven yet,"

"Good thing we made her wear her cloak, anyway. Dick, go back to the lounge, we'll be right there."

Richard sighed again and returned, dejectedly to where he had been seated previously.

The girls entered, not long after.

Richard's eyes widened, breath getting stuck in his throat.

Raven was wearing a blue dress, not unlike the colour of her uniform. But the dress; the neckline was low enough to reveal the majority of her cleavage, the fabric stretched against the sides of her breasts. Small, provocative, teasing slits were decorated under each breast. From there, the fabric fell over her curves naturally, beautifully, another, this time large, slit revealing her curvaceous leg from the mid-thigh down. Her face was brushed lightly with makeup, her ears adorned by long earrings that fell onto her collarbone.

She walked towards him in blue and silver stilettos, dulling everything in his view but her. She moved through the air, teasingly slow, incredibly sensual and unbearably sexy.

By the time she had reached his side, he had already lost all variants of speech.

_She hadn't looked this jaw-droppingly amazing since, well, their wedding. _Funnily, he had been kept from seeing her all day, that day as well.

Raven smiled, sensing his thoughts.

When his breath had finally inched past the lump in his throat he pulled her close, lips brushing against her ear, "I really don't think I'll be able to last the night,"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Today has been entirely about endurance, Richard."

Richard sighed.

Raven pecked his cheek. "For the both of us."

It was the last straw and Richard was so, so close to gathering Raven in his arms and bolting out the door and into their bedroom.

Raven eyed him in warning, and he understood that he was not to ruin their friends' attempt at celebrating their anniversary to the maximum.

* * *

It must have been one or two when the party finally ended, each of the titans breaking off into their respective rooms (or towers for some) for the night.

With Changeling exiting after cleaning his part of the room, Raven and Richard were the only ones left.

Raven, after placing the glasses back in the cupboard, joined Richard where he was seated.

"I have endured." He said as she slid her arms around him.

"Hmm," a pleasant sound escaped her mouth as he nuzzled into her neck. "So have I,"

Somehow, in the dark, his mouth found hers and he lifted her into his arms, standing to begin the journey to their room.

But as he took one step, she encased them in her raven and they were in their bedroom.

"It's neat," she said, "Just how much did you miss me?"

"How about I show you just how much?" he breathed against her cheek.

Her initial answer was tucking her hands into his jacket and slipping his jacket off. She kicked off her heels and rid herself of the long earrings.

"I'd like that very much, actually," she said, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

His fingers traced the line of her jaw, igniting fireworks in its wake.

His lips suckled her bare collarbone. Jubilant sensations erupted from that point, fanning out into her neck, her shoulders, her chest.

His leg hooked around hers; the two fell, cushioned into their bed.

Her fingers curled around his dark hair, pulling, scratching, drawing him even closer.

Her lips grazed his ear, her breath ghosting over his skin, playing with the strands of his hair. She whispered, like a mantra, like a prayer, his name over and  
over.

Her legs wrapped around his waist; tight, strong, as if trying to meld them together.

He supported their weights as he lifted her and turned so he was beneath her.

She pulled closer to him, arms laid out on either side of his head.

Her breathing hitched as his mouth travelled down to her chest, to her cleavage, to her breasts.

His hands, purposefully languid, fingered the straps of her bra, trailing down them to the clasp.

She felt the support leave her breasts, his hands tucked under the fabric, tracing her skin back up around her arms.

He grinned, holding the silky garment between them, and raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, and tossed her bra in the approximate direction of where her blue dress was pooled on the ground, eyes never leaving his face.

Her fingers skimmed the edges of his mask, eyes shining.

His lips etched themselves into a smirk. "After so long, still?"

She ridded it without hesitation and captured his mouth in her lips.

She heard his breathing become more laboured as she brushed her fingers along his hips.

He flipped the two again, never ceasing ravishing her mouth.

His guttural, primal groan ricocheted in his chest, against her skin.

A gasp fluttered over her lips as he pushed, as she pulled him into her.

Sounds of love escaped into the air around them.

* * *

He lay, basked in her warmth, still holding her in his embrace.

She breathed softly, one arm lazily strewn across his torso.

He supposed, in their daily sweetheart's cradle, she was more beautiful than ever.

The air surrounding them was still hot and sweaty, and Richard sighed. This time, content.

He caressed the side of her face, pushing back the hair around her face.

She pressed a feathery kiss to the hollow between his collarbones.

"Oh, and happy anniversary," she said, voice hazy and drifting.

"To you too, my wonderful, amazing, beautiful wife." He pecked the top of her head and she let out a languorous giggle.


End file.
